The Mute
by Sessho's Lady
Summary: Kagome has been mute since she was five years old. Now a junior in highschool, she has been asked to show Sesshomaru around the school and he is determined to find out what happened
1. Chapter 1

The Mute

Chapter 1

Sessho's Lady

AN: Warning! This story will get lemony in later chapters. I will put of lemon part in the authors note of chapters, so if they make you squeamish, I suggest reading. I will not update this story until I get at least 7 reviews.

Five-year-old Kagome watched her father disappear into the fog as he headed to the shrine staircase.

"Have fun, Daddy! Be safe! I LOVE YOU!"

When she could no longer see his outline, she ran back into the house, her pigtails bouncing with every step. She ran straight to her parents' bedroom, but stopped outside the door. She could hear Emara (her mother) crying from inside. Cautiously, Kagome knocked on the door.

"Moma, are you okay?"

She slowly opened the door and saw her mother hiding her face in a pillow. Kagome ran forward and laid her head in her mother's lap.

"It's okay, Moma. Tell me what's wrong."

Though she was only five, Kagome had the maturity of a twelve-year-old. She was also very smart, smart enough to skip to third grade, but at the moment, she really felt her age. Why was her mother crying?

"Moma, please tell me. Why do you shed tears now? You're not injured are you?"

Emara put the pillow beside her and stroked her daughter's hair.

"I cry for your father, Kagome. I'm crying because he's gone."

Kagome lifted her head and smiled.

"Don't worry, Moma. He'll be back. He always comes home for my birthday. So you don't need to cry anymore."

Emara shook her head and began to cry harder.

"Not this time, dear. Your father wants a divorce. He's found a new, younger woman who wants him, and he wants nothing more to with either of us," Emara managed to say between sobs

Kagome let this slowly sink in. As she embedded Emara's words into her memory, she analyzed every little bit of information to be sure she understood correctly. The reality of the words hit her full force, breaking her heart into a million pieces. Emara and Kagome cried with each other for the rest of the day.

In her despair, kagome threw herself into her schoolwork and chores. She made all A's and wore a happy face for her mother. When Kagome had no schoolwork, she'd take it upon herself to clean the entire house until it sparkled inside and out and have supper ready when her mother came home from working her two jobs. Anything that would distract her from thinking of her father. As she faster and more efficient at her 'chores', Kagome began doing household jobs in her neighborhood for money to help her mom.

While Kagome was keeping herself busy, she was also cutting herself off from her peers. They began to whisper about her behind her back, even though she was younger. They began to call her a 'freak', a 'loner', and 'an emotionless geek.' And Kagome heard everything that they said.

"That midget is making the rest of us look bad."

"I heard she took on an extra science project. What kind of kid works for fun?"

"Notice that she has no friends."

"I've never heard her talk to anyone. Not even the teachers."

"She probably thinks she's better than us cause she skipped three grades."

"Yeah. She'll never be one of us, that freak."

As the years passed, things didn't improve, but they never got worse, for which Kagome was thankful. Though the taunting had stopped to her face, she still had no friends and could hear them all whisper as she walked down the hall. At least they had enough sense not to mess with her.

She never saw her father after the day he left. She got gifts from him for every holiday and birthday, but that was only because the court required him to. Sometimes, he'd send her money just in case he forgot an occasion, not that he ever did.

Kagome was still an all A student in her junior year. She never made less than a 96 in class. She also had two part-time jobs, with a thirty-minute break between them. Even with all she did, Kagome had become invisible to the world. Even her bosses ignored her because she was so efficient that by the time they thought of something for her to do, she had it done and then some.

Kagome sat in the back of the room taking notes. The teacher stopped when the phone rang and excused herself for a moment.

"Mrs. Tomoyo speaking…Okay…Okay…Right away…bye-bye."

The teacher hung up the phone and turned to the class.

"Kagome, could you please go to the office?"

Without a word, Kagome walked out of the class and down the hall, pondering why she was sent out of class. It wasn't like she couldn't make up what she missed or anything. Actually, she was two chapters ahead of everyone else, but she didn't like to be singled out. She entered the office and bowed to the principal, barely taking notice of the other student in the room.

"Ms. Higurashi, thank you for coming."

Kagome gave Mr. Kuro a worried looked.

"Don't worry. You're not in trouble. I would like to ask you a favor."

Kagome nodded for him to continue.

"This is Sesshomaru," he said, motioning to the other student leaning against wall.

"He's new and needs a guide. Since you have more than enough credits to pass this year, we would like you to show him around. We will give him your schedual as well, so you won't miss much class. Will you guide him?"

Kagome nodded and turned to Sesshomaru, taking in his appearance so she would be able to recognize him. The principal began to talk again.

"Sesshomaru, this is Kagome Higurashi. She'll help you catch up in the classes in case you're a little behind."

"Can she not introduce herself?"

Mr. Kuro saw the hurt, but indignant, look cross over Kagome's face.

"Kagome doesn't speak."

"Why not?'

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru for being nosey. But gave Mr. Kuro a signal to tell him.

"Kagome has not spoken since she was five or six. Doctors can find nothing wrong, but with eight years of silence, it is unlikely by choice. She keeps a notepad and pencil with her to communicate with people who don't know her facial expressions, but you'll be with her enough to learn them easily. And most every teacher here knows Kagome well, so they can help you."

Sesshomaru sighed, turned to Kagome, and bowed.

"My apologies for being nosey."

He rose to his full height, about a foot taller than Kagome, and looked at the girl in front of him

"May we go to our class now?"

Kagome nodded and led the strange guy down the hall.

Rumors about Sesshomaru flew through school, but unlike when it happened to Kagome, none were consistent. It seemed most girls thought he was hot, but who would want to go out with a guy who befriended a mute nobody. Then there were rumors of Kagome dating Sesshomaru and rumors of them being cousins. Some people got it right by saying they weren't friends at all.

Kagome preferred to be alone and without friends. Friends talked about their parents, which brought up unwanted memories. Sesshomaru just didn't care one way or the other. He was to use to being alone. At least when kagome was around, the other girls would leave him alone. Occasionally, Kagome would go off by herself to eat or read a book during school. As soon as she was out of sight, ten or twelve girls would come over, giggling and talking about how handsome he was. Most of the time, three or four would even ask him out. Of course, he turned every single one down without hesitation.

On an extremely boring day, when they had several free periods, Sesshomaru decided to start up a conversation. He found Kagome sitting under a tree, working on extra credit she didn't need.

"Do you always do pointless work?"

She nodded without looking up. He laid beside her and stared at the sky through the tree leaves.

"Do you ever just relax?"

Kagome shook her head.

"How about go out with friends?"

Again she shook her head.

"Have you ever even had a boyfriend?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Is there a reason you try to stay so busy?"

Kagome looked at him but didn't respond.

Sesshomaru turned his head just enough to see her face.

"Don't look so surprised. After three week of being around you, I've picked up on what you do. I have yet to see you without something in your hands. And I'm the only person you're ever around. You have no friends, do you? It's not healthy."

Sesshomaru looked at the sky and watched the clouds roll by. His eyes drifted close, and he almost missed Kagome's response.

"It's the only way…"

His eyes shot open and landed on the young girl.

"What did you just say?"

He got no answer. She didn't even seem to notice she had spoken. After a few moments, Sesshomaru was almost convinced that she hadn't. When the bell rang, she left without so much as a good-bye.

That night, Sesshomaru was sitting in his room, trying to get Kagome out of his mind, but nothing he did seemed to be working. Had she really spoken, or was he just imagining things? That led him to another train of thought.

What caused her to stop talking in the first place? Was she really mute, or just shocked into not speaking? It must have been pretty traumatic, whatever _it_ was.

"Kagome, what happened to you…"


	2. Chapter 2

The Mute

Chapter 2

Sessho's Lady

AN: sorry it took so long for me to update. I had to think of the best way to get where I want to be at the beginning of Chapter 3. First, I'm gonna answer some reviews.

_Jaded Lady: _thanks so much. That's the way I wanted this story to be since most of mine are so easy.

_Bringme2lyfe: _I hope this chapter is a little more descriptive for you. I did my best to describe Kagome. You'll learn more about Sesshomaru in late chapters.

_Bakuralover4ever: _If you feel bad for Kagome now, you'll really hate me later, but Sesshomaru will be sweeter than ever when that happens.

This next one goes out to several people who all asked the same thing, so if your name's not above, you probably fit here: I finally updated, so I hope you are all happy.

I would really appreciate any opinions or ideas about where to go from here. Thanks for reading! Please review!

The 

The next day, Sesshomaru decided to pick up Kagome for school. He knew she walked and the address she had given him was a long way from school. He was trying to get on her good side, so she might be more willing to explain what happened.

He pulled into her driveway and walked up to her front door. After ringing the doorbell, he took a moment to examine the outside of the house.

It was a small house, only one story. He could tell by the paint that it was fairly old. The house was white, though some spots were peeling.

The door opened, causing Sesshomaru to snap back to attention. Kagome was standing in the doorway, her eyes showing her surprise to see him at her house. Sesshomaru could see the questions running through her mind.

"I thought you might like a ride to school."

Kagome slowly nodded her head. She glanced back into her house and looked at him with a worried look.

"Go get your stuff and tell your parents that you're leaving. I'll wait here."

Kagome relaxed and ran back inside. She had left the door open, allowing Sesshomaru to look inside.

It was smaller than he thought. The kitchen and the dining room were one and the same. The living room had one sofa that was pulled out into a bed. Kagome came back into view, but Sesshomaru didn't notice at first. Movement from the pullout sofa had caught his attention.

Kagome saw what he was looking at and panicked. She ran forward and dragged him to his car, but not before he saw the little boy who was cured up in the sheets.

Judging by the was she had reacted, Sesshomaru figured that Kagome wouldn't appreciate him bringing it up right now. When they were both in the car, Sesshomaru glanced at the clock,

"You hungry? We still have forty-five minutes."

Kagome shook her head, so Sesshomaru drove straight to school. The walked to their lockers together, enjoying the silence of the empty hallways.

Unfortunately, that silence was ruined by a group of skater boys coming down the hall. Sesshomaru noticed Kagome cringe as the boys neared.

"Hey, Kagome," one of the boys yelled out.

Kagome shivered and tried to finish at her locker quickly, but she wasn't quick enough. By the time she had finished at her locker, the boys had surrounded her.

"Hey, sweetie. It's been a long time," the leader of the group said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Have you missed me, my love?"

Kagome removed the boy's arm from her shoulder and tried to get away, but she couldn't push through the boys.

"Why are you trying to get away? Most girls your age would kill to have my attention."

Kagome glared at the boy and shoved him away from her. The boy's face turned red from anger, and he swung his fist towards Kagome's face.

She closed her eyes and waited for the pain that was sure to follow, but it never came. She opened one eye and saw that Sesshomaru had the boy by the throat.

"If you ever so much as look at look Kagome again, I'll rip your balls off and shove them down your throat. Got it?"

The boy nodded vigorously. Sesshomaru dropped him, and the group scampered away. Once they were out of sight, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"Who was that?"

Kagome took out her note pad and pencil and wrote down the name.

"Naraku? I'll make sure he never bothers you again."

Kagome gave him a small smile and wrote something else down.

"Wanna hang out after school?"

After school, Sesshomaru and Kagome went to the mall.

"So who was the little boy on the couch?"

Kagome looked down in shame.

"Never mind. Kags. You don't have to answer."

Kagome nodded and walked a little ahead of him. Sesshomaru took this chance to study her.

She had long ebony hair that reach down to her lower back. Her school uniform clung to her curvaceous body and did nothing to hide her long, perfect legs. Her skin was pale and creamy.

Sesshomaru followed Kagome to the food court. They ate in silence, Sesshomaru still studying her features.

Her eyes were chocolate brown, beautiful but holding some inner pain he couldn't dream to understand. Her lips were full and red but froze in a constant frown. Even her smiles were sad and heartbreaking.

'Beautiful,' he thought. 'Simply beautiful.'

He found himself wanting to make her smile, to take away the sadness that constantly clouded her face. He tried to figure out where those feelings were coming from, but he finally gave up, deciding it didn't really matter. It just felt right.

When they finished eating, Sesshomaru drove Kagome home.

"I don't suppose I could come in."

Kagome shook her head.

"Figured. I'm having a party tomorrow night. I expect you to be there."

Kagome's eyes widened, but she nodded.

"I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something nice."

Sesshomaru noticed her face dropped a little, but she nodded, so he said nothing about it.

When he got to his house, he went straight to his mother's room. No one had been in there since she had died, but he had to find something. He went through the closet and found a short cocktail dress that suited his purpose.

It was red with silver and black stripes. The bottom cut off in overlapping triangles. The sleeves were long and made of a light see-through material.

"This will be perfect for the beautiful little mute."

Kagome wondered around living room aimlessly after Sesshomaru left.

"Kagome, who were you with all afternoon?"

Kagome looked at her mom, but didn't say a word.

"You still refuse to speak?"

Kagome nodded. Emara gave an exasperated sigh and turned away.

"I have to go to work. Sota is spending the night at a friend's house."

Before she closed the door behind her, Emara mumbled something that Kagome could barely hear, but felt like it had been yelled once it reached her ears.

"You have o forgive him sometime, Kagome. There's so much worse he could have done."

Before Kagome could react, her mother was gone.


End file.
